


Birthday Lows and Marshamallow Highs

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he walks home alone after volleyball practise, Akaashi Keiji can't help feel a little miffed. It's his birthday, but no one else seems to have realised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Lows and Marshamallow Highs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, but never posted on A03. It's kind of shorty and a little silly, but I hope you still enjoy.

As he left volleyball practise, disconsolately kicking a small pebble along the pavement, Akaashi Keiji couldn’t help feeling a little miffed.

It was his birthday, and whilst he hadn’t expected anything in particular, he had thought that one or two of his team mates might have remembered. Okay, so he wasn’t Bokuto who loudly ticked off the days until his birthday, starting a month before, but he hadn’t expected a total blank from the team.

It had been unbelievable. They always remembered birthdays. Then he stopped short. No, he was the one that remembered birthdays. He was the one that organised a card and a present. He was the one that collected money and thought carefully about what gift to buy. Without him, there was no one else.

Ah, well, he’d go home to his mum, wait for the family to turn up and have a polite birthday tea with them all. Then his mum would bring out a cake, light seventeen candles, and they’d all applaud when he blew them out first time. A nice and very boring seventeenth birthday celebration. He shrugged, turned up the collar on his jacket and trudged home.

It was at the corner of the street that something landed on his face. A leaf he thought and brushed it away with his hand. Then another one fell. He looked up, but he wasn’t near a tree, and the thing sticking to his hand wasn’t a leaf or a twig at all, but something very small, white, soft and sticky.

He examined his hand and pressed the small globular thing between his fingers. “Uh … hello?”

“Hoo, hoo.”

“Is someone there?” Keiji asked, peering into the gloom.

“Hoo, hoo.”

Another soft blob hit his nose.

“Will you stop throwing marshmallows at me?”

“Hoo, hoo.” It was a different voice. And suddenly Keiji felt just a little bit scared. What if he was about to be mugged? He touched his back pocket, wondering if he should hand his wallet over. Then he shook his head, annoyed with himself. No mugger would seriously throw marshmallows at their victim, not unless they wanted the victim high on sugar.

“Right, well if you’ve finished, I’m going to – AGHHHH!”

Before he could finish, seven figures rushed towards him. Seven figures in tracksuit tops, the hoods over their heads, disguising their faces. Except one figure, because there was no hood in the world that could cover his outrageous hair.

“HOO, HOO, HOOOO! Hahahahahahhahaah,” the idiot with spiky grey hairstyle exclaimed.

“BOKUTO!” Keiji roared. “What the hell!”

Hahahahapppy birthday!” Bokuto yelled and reaching into his paper bag, he threw a handful of marshmallows at him.

“Why, guys, why?” Keiji asked despairingly as he picked out marshmallows from his hair.

“His idea,” Sarukui said, gesturing to Bokuto.

“Yeah, thought it might be,” Keiji murmured, but he was smiling.

“Surprise!” Bokuto grinned from ear to ear. He reached into his bag, and handed over a badly wrapped present. “It’s a t shirt.”

“You’re not supposed to tell him, dumbass!” Akinori cried.

“He doesn’t know what sort of t shirt it is,” Bokuto retorted. “He doesn’t know there’s an owl on it.”

“He does now,” Sarukui replied, quirking one eyebrow. “Happy Birthday, Akaashi-kun. Thank you for holding us together as a team.”

Keiji scuffed his feet on the ground. “I …uh … thought you’d forgotten.”

Bokuto beamed. “That was my idea,” he said. “I did well, huh? Huh? Kept ya fooled, didn’t we?”

Keiji laughed softly and lifted his eyes from the ground and looked straight at his captain. “Yeah, you did that.”

“Well,” Akinori said, when the silence was just starting to drag. “We’d better go. See ya tomorrow, Akaashi!”

“Yeah, thanks guys!” he replied and waved them all off.

Except one.

“So, were you surprised?” Bokuto said, his eyes looking suddenly wary. “’Cause this was all my idea.”

A soft lump formed in the back of his throat and as much as he hated it, Keiji couldn’t stop his eyes burning. “It was great.” He sniffed. “You did well keeping it a secret. But … uh … Bokuto …”

“Mmm?”

“Why marshmallows?”

Bokuto looked at him, puzzled, then at the rest of the marshmallows in his bag. “For the hot chocolate, of course,” he replied.

“What hot chocolate?”

“The one you’re gonna make me when we get to your house,” Bokuto said, as if it were obvious.

“But it’s … it’s…” He closed his eyes, wondering how he could explain to Bokuto that it was his birthday and the only guests coming round were his very stiff and polite family.

And then as he imagined Bokuto sitting down at the table with them all, regaling them with stories about volleyball, and no doubt ruining the punchline of every joke he tried to tell, Keiji started to laugh.

“Is there a problem?”

Keiji shook his head. “No problem at all. Come on, you can stay to tea.”


End file.
